


hold me closer

by joshlersins (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, powerbottom!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/joshlersins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which josh is a powerbottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me closer

**Author's Note:**

> yolooooooooo

“are you… are you sure about this?”

“mhm,” josh sighs tiredly, wiggling a little on the bed as he presses his hips down towards tyler’s hand. “c’mon.”

tyler stares down at his lube-slick fingers, eyes wide and unsure, hovering just below josh’s ass. “god, what if –“

“ _tyler_ ,” josh interrupts, and tyler’s eyes snap up to meet his gaze, turning slightly pink. “you aren’t going to hurt me. promise.”

“i don’t know,” he insists, gently pushing his index against josh’s entrance. josh exhales in preparation, head dropping against the pillows.

tyler doesn’t move his finger.

“i’m ready,” josh affirms. when there’s still no movement, he closes his eyes and takes it upon himself to shove himself the rest of the way down, groaning as tyler finally begins to respond.

“’s good,” he says, holding tyler’s worried gaze steadily as he rocks himself up and down against his finger. tyler smiles at him, gaining more confidence, moving faster until josh is a sweaty, shaking mess below him, whining incoherently. tyler barely catches the word ‘more’. he pulls his finger almost all the way out, uncapping the bottle of lube to squirt more onto his next finger before gently pressing back in, scissoring.

josh groans, knuckles turning white where his fingers are gripping at the sheets. “more, more,” he cries out, and tyler complies, easily sliding in a third finger. he curves them slightly, stretching, and josh suddenly shouts, hips jerking up into the air.

“oh my _god_ ,” he whines, legs tightening around tyler’s waist. “again, _please_ , nnh –“

tyler crooks his fingers, searching until he rubs against the small bundle of nerves, and josh cries out, eyes squeezing shut, panting into the hot air.

“ _fuck_ – god, fuck me already,” josh snarls, and tyler snorts.

“so demanding,” he quips as josh shoves himself down harshly against his fingers. “quit it, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

as requested, he pulls his fingers out, wiping them off against the blanket. josh sighs at the loss of contact, closing his eyes as he hears the tell-tale sounds of tyler opening a condom.

he can feel the tip of tyler’s dick against his ass after a few seconds. “hold on,” he says, opening his eyes, and tyler moves backwards, gaze questioning. “let me ride you.”

“oh.” tyler’s eyes widen, but he flops on his back without question, hands on josh’s hips as he slides on top of him. josh reaches behind himself, and tyler hisses between his teeth as he takes his dick between his fingers, guiding tyler to his ass, lining him up.

“alright?” he asks once, and josh nods above him, pushing down as tyler moves his hips up. slowly, josh sinks down, tyler letting out a strangled gasp as he bottoms out, hips pressing together perfectly.

josh sighs something dreamy, tyler’s hands tightening around his hips as he helps lift him up into the air. his sighing slowly turns into deep groaning, which transforms into high-pitched moaning as he slides up and down tyler’s dick, breaking off into weird noises and odd-sounding kind-of-sort-of sobbing.

“ _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ –“ josh whispers as tyler’s hands slide underneath his ass, sliding him up before slamming him down again without any warning, gasping desperately for air.

his thighs shake as josh’s slam down against his, the sound of skin hitting skin absolutely obscene. josh wraps his hand around his dick, the other braced on tyler’s shoulder, jacking himself off in time with tyler’s frantic thrusts.

“i’m – ugh, _fucking_ hell, i’m close –“

“come for me,” tyler groans, voice breaking, and josh rocks himself down once before he loses it with a shout of tyler’s name. tyler thrusts up two more times before he follows, hips stilling and eyes rolling back into his head, fingers digging sharply into josh’s hip.

when he comes around, josh is staring down at him, panting.

“good?” he asks, and tyler snorts.

“amazing,” he sighs, pulling josh up and off of his dick, pushing him to the side of the bed. he pulls off his condom, ties it, and throws it somewhere on the floor.

josh lays next to him on his back, reeking of sex and sweat, feeling sticky-gross with come drying on his stomach, ass aching dully where it’s pressed against the bed. “god, i need a shower.”

“i’ll join you,” tyler says next to him, rolling onto his side to swat josh’s ass as he stands up, wincing slightly.


End file.
